Genesis
by OhhWow
Summary: Just a short oneshot set around 1x10 after Blair slept with Nate and she is in a dilemma about who she should choose. Nate or Chuck? Archibald or Bass? Gentleman or bad boy? Please read and review. Thanks


Genesis--CB--Oneshot fiction

A/N: Okay I know another one shot, I bet your all sick of me by now, Hope not anyway . Okay so another one shot but I'm just obsessed with them. Okay so the idea for this one just came to me today, My Religious Education class took a trip to Liverpool to the Synagogue and the Catholic church, And at the Catholic church we went to see the confession box and the scene from 1x08 just popped into my head and I thought I'd do something kinda like that. And the idea for the title came to me when we were at the Jewish Synagogue and the Rabbi read the Torah and he was talking about Genesis and that it was the beginning and I thought that'd be a good title. I just had to write another one, it's just a short one I don't have the energy left to write loads my annoying friends have just been bugging me all day. LOL. But we had a great fun day. Hope you like this. xoxo

Set in 'Hi, Society' (1x10). After Chuck has seen Blair and Nate together and is leaving in his limo.

* * *

Genesis the beginning. Where did it come from this quest, The need to solve life's puzzles that may never be answered. Why are we here? What are the signs? Why am I dreaming? Or even more oddly why am I dreaming of you? The futures tales can never be written in stone. So lets live for the here and now, But first we must go back to the beginning. To Genesis.

_ _ _

As the limo drove away Chuck could not believe his eyes. Blair and Nate again. What was her game? Did she enjoy making him jealous? Because that's what he felt envy. He would of given anything to be Nate at that moment. To have Blair in his arms.

The anger kept on building, And seeing the New York Times' piece on

'A Night with Blair Waldorf'

He could not keep it in any longer. He was so frustrated.

He let it out on the news paper.

Crush.

He threw it away.

The anger kept on building up. Why did she do this? He was only playing a game, He thought that's what she wanted too, But it was obvious she didn't. She wanted Nate, And there was nothing Chuck could do about it.

How could he compete with the love of her life?

He had never felt like this before. He was the underdog. He almost felt insecure. He thought he might be losing her, But then she was never his to lose.

But how much did Chuck wish she was.

_ _ _

Nate was asleep. What the hell had she done? Blair Waldorf with two guys in one week. No this could not be true.

But of course it was.

This is the sort of thing nightmares are made of. What if Nate were to find out about Chuck? He would explode. Not only would he kill Chuck, He would break up with her, Not that they were together but they might be after this night. Which was equally just as bad,Well from Blair's point of view anyway.

She traipsed around the hotel room thinking over what had just happened. Again the question came.

What was she thinking?

Was it to get back at Chuck for setting Nate on Carter?

No way. She didn't care what Chuck thought, He was nothing. At least, He used to be nothing, Just a friend, Someone she had known her whole life. Her partner in crime. But now he was growing to be more. More than just a friend.

But Nate was her boyfriend, Or used to be at least. She loved him.

She continued to circle the room.

Trying to convince herself she loved Nate. But then it occurred to her that she did love Nate, But she just wasn't in love with him.

She was in love with Chuck.

She may not be certain about this, but one thing was certain she wasn't going to sleep easy until she had washed away her sins.

She thought another trip to the confession box was needed.

_ _ _

Blair stood outside the Catholic church it had been a while since her last visit. Which was not a pleasant one, Even though they were not face to face she could sense the father's disapproval. But if he'd of known Chuck Bass he would of understood.

As soon as she stepped into the confession box she felt relaxed and ready to confess her sins.

"Back again Blair"

He said with the unsurprised tone.

"I've come for forgiveness father...Again"

Father didn't have to say anything, she could tell he disapproved and after all why should he not? How many trips to the confession box does an average 17 year old make?

"What's the problem my child"

No expression, Just an eye roll.

"Well last time I was here I had done a very stupid thing, And as it happens it didn't get any better, In fact it got worse, A whole lot worse. So I broke up with my boyfriend..."

He interrupted with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait I thought you were broken up already"

"Oh no, That was the first time, We kind of hooked up again"

His eyes rolled.

"I know I didn't take your advice, but this time I'm going to try my hardest, I honestly can tell you I wont be doing anything unholy from now on"

She tried to convince herself, But of course Blair could not resist temptation, She would give in again. Not that she knew that.

"Well there's nothing more I can say, Just the same as the last time. You need to resist temptation, Keep away from those who might tempt you"

That would not be hard.

Father had reassured her.

"Thank you father, I'll do my best."

She stood up and walked out.

Nothing more. Just a smile. If she had been forgiven then all was good. She crossed from 3rd avenue to 4th. She knew what she was going to do. But then the voice of question came to her mind. Her smiley face soon turned to that of confusion.

The voice whispered to her,

Are you doing the right thing? Choosing Chuck over Nate? Was that truly the right thing.

Nate had so many better qualities than Chuck.

Nate was a perfect gentleman. He was handsome. He always made her feel happy. He was committed. He was always there for her, Well most of the time. He did everything for her. He was the love of her life. She had loved him her whole life.

But he did have his bad points.

For one he had always wanted Serena.

Blair thought that was enough, That one bad point should be enough to put her off Nate for life, But it wasn't, She had forgiven him. After all he was perfect for her.

As for Chuck, He didn't have as many good qualities.

He would never commit, He didn't love her.

So she had two options.

Go with Nate, Who she knew loved her. She could tell in his eyes the previous night. He was truly sorry for what he had done with Serena. He wanted her again.

But was it too late?

Then there was Chuck.

She paused.

She loved him, But she knew he didn't love her. She was probably just a hobby to him. Someone to pass the time with. So she thought she should go tell Chuck how she felt, Or that might lead to total public humiliation, The girls at school would never understand, And as for Serena, Oh she could hear the "I told you so".

So what was it to be?

Nathaniel or Charles? Lover or Ex-Boyfriend? Badass or Gentleman? Bass or Archibald?

It was decision time.

_ _ _

Chuck was arriving back at The Palace. He hadn't taken the jet out to Paris to join his father. He had decided to stick around.

If he was being honest, He didn't want to leave. Even though he was hurt. He could not let himself leave. His mind was all over the place, His anger, His jealousy, His love.

His love for this one girl. The one who didn't want him. She didn't love him, And she never would.

_ _ _

She had decided who she wanted.

But father had told her to stay away from the bad ones. The ones who might tempt her. But she decided it was worth it. She was going to live for today.

As she arrived at her destination the elevator was working perfectly but Blair decided to take the stairs, It would give her time to think over what she needed to say.

She had nearly arrived, one floor away, Just one more to go until she could see his face. She was filled with excitement, passion but also she felt nervous. Four steps away from her destination.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Four.

She was on the 40th floor. She let out a little puff of air, Gathered her nerves and one final task, To knock.

_ _ _

Knock. Knock on the door. He was inside. He didn't want to answer. It might be his best friend come to discuss the previous evening activities. Blair, And he would have to play along. Give it another Chuck Bass line, "Hey you finally sealed the deal". The thought made him sick to his stomach. The thought of anyone else with her. He could not take that.

Knock. Knock.

_ _ _

What was taking so long? Why wasn't he answering the door. Was he in? Or maybe he was busy, With another one of his conquests.

She turned and began to walk away.

The door opened.

"Blair"

She slightly turned her head and smiled.

"If I'm going to do this, I can't look at you"

He seemed confused, Why was she here?

"Okay"

She didn't seem to care that they were still outside in the hallway, Anyone could hear. But she didn't care.

"The other night, I hooked up with Nate..."

His stomach was turning.

"But I regret it. So much. I don't know why I did it, And you might be thinking why am I explaining myself to you, It's not like I have too, It's that I want too".

He stepped towards her.

"Blair..."

Another step towards her.

"I don't want Nate...I...I..."

The words didn't seem to want to come out, She was struggling for the words. A single tear ran down her cheek. She wanted to tell him but she just wasn't strong enough. But Chuck was.

"...Want you"

She looked shocked. Surprised. She wiped the tear away and gathered the strength. She could finally face him.

"you too?"

He nodded.

The smile returned to her perfect face. She was in disbelief, Chuck Bass wanted Blair Waldorf. What had she been worrying about?

They both still smiling finally gave eachother 'the look'. It was then they finally kissed, And this one actually mattered, It counted. The simple fact was that she was in love and for once that person loved her back.

_ _ _

This quest, This need to solve life's puzzles. In the end what does it matter? When the human heart finally gives in to temptation and surrenders itself to another. Does it even know yet? How the feelings can grow and grow until beyond control. Love can conquer all. But the beginning is over. Genesis had been and gone. Now, There was another Genesis about to begin. The beginning of Chuck and Blair.

A/N: I really loved writing this piece, Hope you liked it. Leave me your comments/reviews. Thank you. xoxo


End file.
